Immortal Episode 3
Dream Pangs (夢弾, Yumebiki) is the 3rd episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Makie Otono-Tachibana *Manji *Rin Asano *Anotsu Kagehisa Synopsis A prostitute approaches Manji as he waits for Rin. Though Manji sees through the prostitute's ruse, he accepts her invitation. But this woman, 'Makie Otonotachibana' seems too weak to be a warrior of the Ittou-ryu as she claims. After sparing Makie's life, she appears before Manji again with different eyes and hair. Summary While Manji was waiting for Rin Asano, a prostitute approached Manji with musical instrument. As he went with her, he found a conceiled weapon and she revealed she was hired by a man. Manji then spared her life and tried to leave, but the woman then took out her disguise and changed her musical instrument into a weapon. She then introduced herself as Makie Otono-Tachibana, a swordfighter acting in accordance with her oath with Anotsu. As they started fighting, she was easily defeated by Manji, who again spared her and left. Makie then returned being a geisha and performed a song. One of the customers recognized her for being former prostitute and wanted to sleep with her, but another geisha Hatsu stopped him, telling to go elsewhere if he was looking for that kind of entertainment. Hatsu then told Makie that she also used to be prostitute and even tried fleeting with another man, but got caught. At the same night, Rin was angry and wasn't talking to Manji, as she saw him leaving with Makie. A bit later Makie met with Anotsu Kagehisa, who told her that he didn't buy her freedom, so that she become a geisha at such place. Anotsu then told her that he heard she fought with Manji and Makie told him that she will return the favor as quickly as possible. Anotsu told Maki that one day he will make her his and kissed her, before leaving. Makie then was approached by the man from the geisha place, who told her that her previous owner wanted her back, as she was his star. Makie then cut off her hair short and slaughtered the three men. On the next day, Makie approached Manji and Rin, wanting to continue from yesterday. Manji told Rin to got to the sweets shop and looking at Makie, Rin got angry, but gave money to Manji, telling him he was spending carelessly, and so would she now and then left. Makie took her hood and Manji noticed her eyes looked different. At the sweets shop, Rin was eating one after another while talking with a man and complaining about Manji. As talking with him, she realized that it was strange that a prostitute to come that early and something was off, Rin decided to leave, but the man tried making her stay and come to his place, but from eating so much, Rin threw up. In the mean time Manji and Makie were fighting with Makie taking the upperhand and stabbing and cutting him a few times. Manji then hid in a shed and tried to launch a sneak attack, but as he came out, Makie was nowhere to be seen and then she attacked from above, cutting his right hand and left leg off and then stabbed him in the chest. Makie apologized for doing something so horrible, but Manji assured her that wasn't enough and she needed to cut off his head too. She then told Manji that before meeting him, she killed three men and didn't feel anything and whether she starts to wonder if Anotsu ideals are correct, she is unable to wield her sword. Manji told her that it doesn't matter if Anotsu was right or wrong, but that she had own reason to not throw away her sword and needed to remember it and fight for it, otherwise it would be best to return being a prostitute. Manji had reattached his leg and was able to stand and confronted Makie. He wanted to say he will be serious, but since he was serious the whole time, he is going to come after her until there is nothing left for him to regret. Makie then pushed him away and picked her weapon again. They started fighting once again and once again, Makie again won cutting him down. Rin then arrived, standing between the two and took out her sword wanting to fight Makie. Makie then asked Rin how many people had died for her revenge and told her even more will die before she reaches to Anotsu and whatever she though it was right to take other lives for her revenge. Rin told her that she will do anything to revenge her parents, and wasn't thinking it was right to kill other people, but dirtying her hands for her family was more human than doing it for duty and justification. Hearing all that, Makie then decided to leave, telling Manji to protect Rin for the rest of his life. Makie went to Hatsu, telling her about how her mother used to be a prostitute while being from a samurai family and that she was going to leave. Rin was staying with Manji, while he was reattaching his hand. He found it shameful, he lost to a woman and is now being helped by another. Rin told him that even if he was immortal, if she isn't there for the most crucial moment, he was done for, so he shouldn't never lie like he did today. But Manji then told her she smelled of vomit. At the same time, Makie left a message for Anotsu and left on her way. Category:Episodes